Just More Than Friends
by Castanha Boba
Summary: Kanda estava meditando como de seu costume, quando então é interrompido de seu sossego pela pessoa que menos queria ver naquele dia.


O garoto de cabelos negros estava a meditar em um cômodo silencioso, o que lhe agradava muito. Não havia nada que lhe irritava mais do que pessoas que não conseguiam se manterem quietas, como por exemplo, os exorcistas barulhentos da Ordem. Um tempo para si mesmo era essencial.

Kanda se irritou um pouco ao se lembrar daquelas pessoas, respirou fundo e tentou voltar a se acalmar. Infelizmente o seu amado silêncio se quebrou quando ouviu uma correria no corredor e de objetos caindo e se quebrando.

Um enorme desejo assassino subiu a cabeça de Kanda, sua vontade era matar o primeiro infeliz que entrasse por aquela porta. Quando a porta se abriu em um estrondo e entrou a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento:

- YUU!

- O que diabos está fazendo aqui, seu coelho idiota? - Kanda nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para Lavi.

- Eu estava te procurando Yuu! - O ruivo adentrou a sala agarrando e abraçando o moreno, enlaçando o braço em volta do pescoço dele! - Sabe Allen e Lenalee não estão aqui e eu fiquei sem ter alguém para conversar.

- Me largue maldito! - Kanda ficou completamente irritado, empurrou Lavi para trás e lançou um olhar assassino para o mesmo.

- Yuu-chan o que você está fazendo?

- Tsc, tentando meditar. - disse Kanda voltando a sua posição de antes, fechando os olhos e tentando se concentrar.

-Mesmo? Vou meditar com você.

Lavi se sentou do lado de Kanda, tentando de forma desajeitada imitar a posição do moreno e o mesmo não demonstrava reação. O ruivo começou a puxar sua própria perna fazendo muito barulho e acabando com a paciência do samurai.

Quando conseguiu se sentar da mesma forma, finalmente o bookman ficou em silêncio e fechou os olhos para meditar. Nem se passaram dois minutos e Lavi começou a se mexer causando barulho:

- Isso é muito chato Yuu.

Kanda na mesma hora se levantou e foi em direção a porta saindo do cômodo irritado.

- Aonde você vai Yuu? Me espere. - Lavi saiu correndo atrás do moreno.

Kanda se dirigiu até o refeitório da Ordem Negra ignorando Lavi que vinha logo atrás. O samurai pediu ao cozinheiro o mesmo de sempre, soba.

Pegou o seu prato e foi até a mesa começando a comer cheio de cerimônia e modos. Lavi se sentou ao lado do rapaz e e ficou observando o mesmo comendo:

- Yuu, porque você só come soba?

Kanda se manteve em silêncio ignorante a pergunta de Lavi.

- Me empreste isso aqui Yuu. - disse o ruivo tomando os hashis da mão do moreno e pegando um pouco de soba e levando até a boca e comendo um pouco. Manteve os hashis entre os lábios e disse. - Veja Yuu, estou te beijando indiretamente.

O samurai se levantou tentando acertar Lavi com sua espada, porém, o ruivo se desviou com facilidade, em seguida sorriu esfregando a própria nuca:

- Isso foi perigoso Yuu!

- Não me chame pelo nome maldito! - disse Kanda puxando Lavi pela camisa, olhou para os lados e percebeu que essa discussão estava chamando a atenção dos finders. Suspirou fundo:

- Venha comigo. - Disse Kanda puxando Lavi consigo até um corredor vazio.

- Yuu-chan o que está fazendo? - disse o bookman em meio a algumas gargalhadas.

O moreno empurrou o ruivo contra a parede e aproximou seus lábios dos lábios dele, o beijando.

Lavi ficou sem reação, naquele momento não conseguia pensar em nada. Estava em estado de choque, não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido beijado pelo seu melhor amigo, pelo menos na visão do bookman.

Não demorou muito e Kanda afastou seus lábios , ambos ainda tinham o rosto bem próximo, um conseguia sentir a respiração do outro bater contra a face. O moreno desviou o olhar para os olhos do ruivo e percebeu como ele estava em estado de choque.

- Y-Yuu, o que você fez?

- Te beijei, não é obvio? - Kanda suspirou. - Vê se cala essa maldita boca de agora em diante. - O samurai deu as costas e seguiu andando pelo corredor.

- S-sim. - disse o bookman em um tom baixo e seguiu o samurai. Estava extremamente corado e desviava sempre o olhar para o lado, levou sua mão até a boca.

- A próposito, se contar a alguém o que houve aqui, eu lhe mato - disse Kanda exalando uma aura maligna.


End file.
